Dream Revolution: Last Fire
''Dream♥'Revolution: Last Fire 'is a videogame by In-Verse Productions, this is the final canon game of the series, considered by its developers as a high budget game, and while is a fighting game, is also an adventure in third person game, not to mention that the game passed by three names: ''Grand Ultima Bataille, Great Last Battle and The Last who Stands. While the main protagonist is Alexa during the first six chapters, the role later is given to Dynamo, due to his struggle against his past life and the Crusaders. Gameplay While the Versus Mode and Free Mode is a 2.5D Fighting Game with 3D environments, the Story Mode is a Beat'em Up like the Tekken 6 Scenario Campaign and Guilty Gear 2: Overture. The Acts contain City Missions, Action Missions and Tournament and Fight Missions (Bosses), Also is big and rich on Exploration, allowing to players to move freely in the scenario (Like Open World games), also, the bosses, rivals and enemies are fought in the usual Fighting game formula, the City Missions are also mini games involving the character completing a task from the people, or special tasks by the Cardinals are rarely seen if not completing the game for the first time, Alter Ghosts and Normal Alters are also available since the very beginning, but Vastedge and Seal modes are unlockable through special conditions. The game has Cinematics like Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-''. It also confirmed a Glossary for the English releases for now: Encyclopedia. Story 2020 A.D. After the surprise battle against the Omega from Mirror Timeline, now that the weather calmed down and things return to normal for everyone but Alexa Maxwell, our protagonist now has to face his final battle with his own emotions and even their own allies, but that's by the instability of the Sword of Fire after that last battle two years ago now, and her attitude suddenly changed. Could it be to do the will of the Sword of Fire brings her bad vibes? Or be a gold test of the Cardinals? or... Alexa Herself wants to take that challenge? Also a young man who has mysterious connection with his two assistants, Alexa want to try something bigger, The Crusaders and Deadly Axis attack without stopping at all with the help of her allies. Dynamo, sensing that his sister is in great danger, will take action, with newborn powers such as the Omega Vision, alongside Blade and Alison, he'll try to do all for saving her, however, he doesn't know that Orpheus, a man who oddly resembles Dynamo, is behind his sister too. Characters Characters list Main *Alexa Maxwell: Real name Seraphina Phoenix, Alexa when she was walking around the city of Aslada, traveling to find a purpose in her life outside of saving people and strongly believes in justice and doing heroic things, however, since in the two last years used her too much power against Omega, she feels herself uncontrollable, since the poor girl, can’t control her flames, she took away the Sandalino Sword thanks to Alison and her Cult. And she decides to fight fairly with her powers still intact, but not the crazy will of the sword, that causes the girl to being a “blood knight” to higher levels, costing leaving her family and friends, and even her “Heroic Spirit” who driven her to do the right thing. *Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix: He's now beloved by his subordinates, has a happy life with Hermione, and he's frequently visited by Cassandra, Paris, and his allies, also, the Phoenix Family had a lot of supporters due to how good willed their leaders are, he also when he's on vacation or not busy, he pays visits to the Maxwell Orphanage, when he meet frequently to his sister, however, since she suddenly disappeared, he has yet to see her, and he's really worried about her and his girlfriend Hermione, since he has yet to give a gift to her, the engagement. He settles on his possibly last mission, before becoming his true self that he was searching about ages. His coming of age travel had to begin. *Nathaniel Blade: The leader of the UDS, became curious about a new discovery, now, about the mysterious thing that appeared in the sky a night during Alexa's Disappearance, Blade and his team is prepared to even fight her, even, he and the superiors are trying to convince her to retreat if it they don't want to kill her, however is miserable since there's a magic that intervenes the research of Alexa, maybe an antique magic or something related. *Alison Evans: The Godslayer Carnage, Alison helped Alexa to extract the sword from her body, and she felt something uncomfortable during that moment, as Alexa departs from the Abyss' Tower, Alison says to her allies that Alexa is slowly dying. And Alison feels a little sad about this, and wishes to help her indirectly, with now her in charge of Duodecim, she now feels in need in being a Heroine. She however, witnessed also Angelica's departure. *Ignis Vatra: A man with mysterious origins, apparently a time traveler from the future, since his "future" is in danger, he seeks Alexa Maxwell, in spite of Alexa's stubborness and lazy demeanor, he settles his own mission to help her to fight back against the biggest enemy, by teaching her, apparently more mature and serious than her. Also his allies call him "Mr. Perfect" due to being a master in almost all fighting skills, and excels in all his subjects, everyone who have said this, is because they never met him in person, looking at him as the "Perfect Ace". However, people yet has to meet him. Alexa maybe the first and the foremost that Ignis has to meet. *Elaine LeBlanc: The scientist who's rivals with Blade, and has authentic light powers, she holds disregard for anything but science and fighting, she's far more drastic than Blade in terms of advancing, does many things such as testing other fighters skills and motivations and leaves for necessary evil, she suspects a lot on Ignis Vatra's Persona, and is the one who gives the "Mellt Fulmine Mk-2" to Dynamo in exchange of questions. Alexa's Team *Abelard Albain: A Scientist who has a physique of a wrestler, he used to be a wrestler, but since the world needed a man who save lives rather than playing with it, he quit his federation and everything on his past life, he's affiliated with Elaine to complete his plan against his brother Erion, who joined the Crusaders. *Pai-Ron Kai: A young six-tailed fox/Kitsune, who lived several years, since she was adopted into a family in her human form, everyone died of old age, and she doesn't aged after all, believing that she was a witch, they almost burned her, but she escaped in her fox form, and tried for 200 more years to find someone who can comprehend her. *Mel Wingates: Not much is known about Mel, sans only that she's a Shape shifting Rabbit, curious about the outside world, she sets in a coming of age travel outside her birthplace to discover the origin of the Elemental warriors. During one of these travels, she joins the "team" for trying to search the meaning of friendship. Dynamo's Team *Hermione Graham: She now lives happily with her almost husband Alexander, however, she doesn't have the freedom to be happy since Alexander is focused on his job, but she's trying to do the right thing for help him at least a bit. And also, she's also worried about her sister-in-law Alexa who disappeared in the shadows, having hated her before Alexander returned without knowing that he had a sister, she's now about to help her returning to her senses and back. *Paris Clover: Paris is the son of Arthur, one of the Teachers of the Military Academy, he wasn't changed so much, since he can't technically grown up, being built as a android to originally kill in the past, but now he's a completely different guy, but since his friends are completely in relatively bad situation, he wants to help them, he knows that he can't grow up, but being rebuilded, he wants to help his friends to all, even risk his life for them. *Cassandra van Helsing: Sister of Rayne, and an assassin for hire, she also likes collecting weapons as well, her height makes her scary, but in fact, she's very serious too, but she believes that the thing is normal, so she let the thing being fast paced. She joins her Friends to find Alexa, however, she's insecure to herself, however, she's determined not being an Assassin in this moment unless if necessary, with the help of Rayne and also Berenice. Blade and Elaine's Team *Cyrille "Selene" Adams: From the Research facility, Selene became aware of the situations around the world, she decides to made a machine to localize those with the power, however, since a mysterious magic can't activate the tracker, Selene decides to mix, magic and science to made a super weapon, and it means that her Spurious powers would be awakened somewhere. *Sally Bianchi: From the Paranormal facility of the UDS, Sally is curious about her new look and style, she changed a lot since the last time that Yuri saw her, she wants to confess to him, but she's too shy for telling him, and not interrupting his Soccer Career. *Ari Noir: Elaine's assistant and right hand man, he's an educated and kind hearted man who believes that with the right words and actions anything is possible, he's also a scientist and a dark power user. He apparently knows by instinct that someone of the protagonists could be the one who will betray the team and take them for granite, he's also pretty silent. Alison's Team *Angel Kennedy: Angel is now the Leader of his Family Holdings and half brother of Alison and Eddie, he's now a carefree man, doing the right thing and not to fail, for his former fallen butler, Cid Platane, and his family. He became the 11th member of Duodecim in exchange of Angelica's demise, Clown's suicide and Cassandra's renounce, he's good friends with Adrian. *Eddie Kennedy: Eddie is now a normal guy living in Angel's residence since the family had been adopted him and Alison to live together in the same house. However, due to having a surprisingly mature personality, his Half Sister and Adopted brother are almost surprised, but he's too quick and acts instead of asking it, he returned to Duodecim as the 12th member. *Adrian Twining: The 2nd member of Duodecim and a man who's far older than he looks. Adrian has lived for at least 70 years, and still he feels that the world needs him for a "Cleaning of Evil", however, since Duodecim became a good, yet heroic organization, Adrian began to act more "Human", and observing Paine, when she's now in the normal life of normal humans, he begins to investigate about his immortality, hinted to be a Megahuman/Newman himself. Yuri's Team *Yuri Maxwell: Alexa's adoptive brother, he uses ice powers, a soccer star. He deserted from the UDS in the previous story. He's gifted with a Sword who belonged to a warlord, despite his relatively low training, he still can fight. *Jermaine Belmont: A close friend of the orphanage. He has feelings for Alexa, and will risk his life to her in exchange of changing his point of view during their first championship. He also uses an earth made sword. *Paine Twining: Despite being not-so-human, Paine has meet new friends recently, but still has her psychic powers. *Aileen Littner: A young girl with Asthma, who's close friends with the kids of the Orphanage, and with Paine. Crusaders *Erion Albain: Abelard's obsessed younger brother, he hates him because he doesn't joined the Crusaders, he also dislikes working with Roberta despite the latter having more experience than him. *Roberta Schwarzen: Roberta is a weapons member of the Crusaders, a cat burglar who loves fire arms. *Blake Tiberius: He's the leader of the Crusaders, as a Mega Human, he lives longer than humans and even, he's immortal, he's apparently more than 21 years old, "The perfect example of a Knight in Shining Armor". *Agni Jill Flair: A girl homunculus who's leader of the Knights of Crusaders, she doesn't mind having attention of the others when it fights or is training. Said to be one of the most powerful in the group. The right hand woman of Blake. *Genesio Magno: The leader of the First Army of the Crusaders, he's feared by everyone but his leaders, he's big, bulky, bald, tall and muscular, said that he can beat everyone with a single combo. *Eric Rodgers: The leader of the Second Army of the Crusaders, said to be faster than other members, he's very lanky compared to Genesio, but he doesn't like too much to fight unfairly. *Fire Emperor Ignis Vatra: The future governor of the Crusaders' cause. Deadly Axis *Odin/Randy Phoenix: The Leader, he has control over Water, He believes in the worships of Newmans. Eris' Husband. *Eris/Marisa Phoenix: The Second Member, she has control over Fire, she's calculating and mysterious. Odin's wife. *Tyr/Wolfgang Blade: The Third member, he has control over Earth, very malicious and Cruel. He blames and hates humans. *Indra/Selena Albain: The Fourth member, she has control over Wind, said to have a human side. Prefers to Fight talking. *Leroy Maxwell: The Fifth and the youngest in the Group, he has control over Light/Thunder. Very arrogant but honorable. Fairies *Pyrrha: A Fire Fairy, known as one of Udiya's reincarnations, she's very much like her and Alexa, only far more Childish. The Fairy of Team Machina (Alexa's Team). *Vaitiare: A Water Fairy, she's very serious in nature, she cares about her element and her close allies. Corteous and gracious. The Fairy of Team Aces (Dynamo's Team). *Avani: A Earth Fairy, she's very overprotective about the nature, she respects science if not affects the nature. The Fairy of Team Ultima Deus Scientia (Blade's Team). *Nodin: A Wind Fairy, he's very childish like Pyrrha, and also is the only one guy, sometimes arrogant and callous but is a good guy. The Fairy of Team Duodecim (Alison's Team). *Lightfly (Update): A rare Lightning Fairy who due to his fascination of technology, he always gets electrified by himself, albeit uncontrolled. The Fairy of Team Maxwell (Yuri's Team). *Icy (Update): An Ice Fairy and the sister of Pyrrha, albeit they're distanced for a theme of seasons, as she only appears in winter with Vaitiare. The Fairy of Elaine's Team. *Karma (Update): The Light Fairy and close friend of Rosamund, as his name indicates Action, work and deed, his actions can be good, but if is bad, he would be "punished". *Rosamund: A Dark Fairy, trickster and serious with the people arround her, she prefers to do her things alone, apparently is The Fairy of The Crusaders. Kingdom of Sun and Moon/Ouroboros *Udiya Vulcanus: The Fifth Descendant of Sandalino, a Woman who was playful and happy, even treated Nox lovely. *Orpheus "Nox" Luna: A Prince who's Known as the "Moon Knight", he used Lightning and a Sword, he loved Udiya, was shy and curious. *Ginga Sharam/Ashram: Ginga is the Colonel General of the Capital. A woman who has a personality of Iron. *Ashe "Rodolia" Justice/Aileen Littner: Home Scientist at Ouroboros, she has high IQ. *The Evil One: The Emperor, he controls Darkness and Thunder, all other details are a secret, called "The Black Moon" by Udiya, Agni and Pyrrha. Others and Mentioned *Dandelion Fayer: The leader of the Fire Slayers, and Alexa's (And in extension, Dynamo's) Ancestor. *Leroy Maxwell: Alexa's and Yuri's Adoptive father. Leader of the Orphanage. He has a big secret. *Juniper Williams: An Otaku fanboy who works in the UDS headquarters. He has an addiction with Anime Girls. *Kali Chrome: The Cardinals leader, makes a cameo. *Aine Braeden: A young girl who's friends with Ignis, she hates humans for doing "The Evil Thing". Also she blames on Alexa. Said that her eyes, have a special power if open, transforms the normal human into stone. *Berenice Carroll: Berenice is a confirmed Vampire and co-works with Rayne in Cassandra's Assassin life. *Rayne van Helsing: Cassandra's younger brother, and co-works with Berenice in Cassandra's Assassin life. *Andrei Brondukov: An old veteran of the war and former mercenary, he was the mentor of the Albain Brothers. *Karan "Lan" Phoenix: The Future Daughter of Alexander and Hermione, she has Thunder and Water powers, and Ignis' protector. *Angelica Clyne: Alison's Ancestor, gets a passing mention by Alison herself. BIG SPOILER *True Alexa Maxwell: The other one wasn't real, but a bad manifestation, the real evolved both personally and in power. Trivia *As a commemoration of the author's 10 years of writing, this title will be created with great effort. Like ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, The Legend of Vanessa, VSRFX Origins and Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata, and the upcoming Online game Project BREAK-OUT!. (Started Writing back in December of 2005). *This is the only Dream Revolution that Story doesn't influence much in the core gameplay unless playing the Story Mode. *This is the first Dream Revolution and the In-Verse game in general who let Alter Ghosts being fusioned, albeit only functional in few ones. *This is the first Dream Revolution rated "M", albeit only in the Online stores, physical still gets "T" rating. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Third-Person Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action-adventure games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:XBOX One games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated